Whisky Lullaby
by 0o.Hikaru.o0
Summary: Deseaba volver a verle con todas sus fuerzas... solo que Arthur no le esperaba como prometió. "-...siento molestar" "-A...Alfred..." / Basado en la canción del mismo nombre. T por tragedia.


**Hola a todos -w- este fic está basado en la canción del mismo nombre, Whiskey lullaby, de Brad Paisley. Aconsejo que escuchen la canción si no la conocen, es preciosa. Ah, y el bourbón es whisky americano.**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

**Whisky Lullaby**

-Y… ya hemos llegado.

-¿Cuánto es el viaje?

-¿Para un militar? Puede dar el viaje por pagado. Bastante hacen ustedes ya por el país.

-¡Ahaha~, vaya, gracias!

Alfred F Jones se apeó del taxi, bajando su maleta del asiento trasero con dificultad. Miro la gran casa que tenía frente a sí, el inmenso jardín perfectamente cuidado, el porche para tomar el té a media tarde, el enorme roble alzándose imponente a un lado de la verja. Dios…como había extrañado aquello.

-Es usted afortunado, jefe.- le dijo el taxista, mientras volvía a poner el coche en marcha- esa persona que le espera debe ser muy especial.

Alfred se giro hacia él, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabe que…?

-Bueno, -le cortó el hombre, arrancando- no ha dejado de sonreír en todo el camino de vuelta. ¡Que le vaya bien!

-¡Ahaha, _goodbye_!- el americano se despidió de aquel hombre con la mano, antes de tomar su maleta y echar a andar hasta la puerta principal, atravesando el jardín.

A medio camino, dejó la maleta en el suelo y se acercó al roble. En el tronco, tallada toscamente, podía apreciarse la inscripción A&A en el interior de un corazón. Alfred pasó los dedos por encima, notando su rugoso tacto, mientras sonreía al recordar.

_-Agh, Alfred, esto es tan infantil… y TAN americano.- la voz del inglés refunfuñaba a sus espaldas, mientras él se concentraba en tallar sus iniciales en el tronco- Y además daña al árbol._

_-No seas así, Iggi.- sonrió Alfred, terminando su trabajo, mientras sonreía como siempre. No, no como siempre. Ahora sonreía mucho más.- Que poco romántico. _

_-No es que no sea romántico,_ idiot_.- refunfuño Arthur- es que aun tengo los pies en el suelo, y no en una de esas películas de Hollywood._

_-Habla el que ve hadas y unicornios- Alfred rió, mientras se acercaba a él y rodeaba su cintura con los brazos.- Además, en las películas funciona. Al final todo les sale bien, el chico vuelve y son felices para siempre._

_-Tsk, como si tu necesitaras ese tipo de suerte. –resopló el inglés, pero abrazó al más alto.- Eres un héroe, ¿no lo dices siempre? VAS a volver._

_Alfred soltó su típica risa, pero se vio interrumpido por los labios de Arthur, que atacaron los suyos. Pudo sentirlo, la desesperación con la que lo besaba solo lo hacia más obvio; tenia miedo por él. Fuera la nación americana o no, una guerra era una guerra. Y cuando tenías que guiar a tus soldados en el campo de batalla, siempre cabía la posibilidad de perder._

_-Regresa. –susurró el inglés contra sus labios.-A casa. Es una orden, Jones._

_Alfred sonrió mientras apoyaba su frente con la del mayor, perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes durante un tiempo que le pareció infinito. Quería grabar ese color en su memoria; esa sería su razón para volver a casa._

Alfred sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Ahora tenía muchas más ganas de ver a Arthur de nuevo. Miro una vez más a la casa, y le pareció percibir movimiento detrás de las cortinas de la habitación del mayor. ¡Genial, Arthur estaba en casa!  
>El estadounidense prácticamente corrió hacia el interior de la misma, soltando la maleta en el vestíbulo. Suspiro aliviado, ahora sí que se sentía en casa por fin. Recorrió el vestíbulo con la mirada, las fotografías de ambos aun estaban en su sitio, justo como las dejó antes de marcharse. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas prácticamente de dos en dos.<p>

Ya no había duda; Arthur estaba en casa, había oído su risa procedente de su habitación. Este inglés, pensó Alfred, otra vez con sus criaturas imaginarias…  
>De cualquier manera, el americano esperaba que esos bichos de dudosa existencia le hubieran hecho compañía durante su ausencia. No quería que Arthur estuviera solo mientras él estaba lejos, pensó, mientras abría la puerta del cuarto del mayor, imaginando la cara que pondría al verle…<p>

…

…bueno, no tenia de que preocuparse. Iggi no… no había estado solo. Lo dejaba bastante claro el francés que le acompañaba entre las sabanas.

-¿A…Alfred?

…ese no había sido el sonido de su corazón al romperse, no, definitivamente debía estar equivocado.

-A-Alfred, espera…

No… lo que sentía no era un vacio desgarrador en el centro de su pecho… no, no, no podía… _no podía ser cierto_.

-Eh…yo… siento molestar.

Alfred dio media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación como un autómata, bajando de nuevo las escaleras que momentos antes había subido con ilusión. No veía a dónde iba, ni siquiera era consciente de la voz desesperada de Arthur mientras corría tras él. Alfred solo iba hacia delante, avanzando más y más hacia Dios sabe dónde, mientras en su cabeza una voz desquiciada le repetía una y otra vez que Arthur le había dejado fuera. Que no le había extrañado. Que no le esperaba como prometió.

Que no le quería.

-¡Alfred!

Y echó a correr. Sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparle cuán lejos podía llegar en su carrera. Porque Arthur le había traicionado. El había esperado durante más de un año su reencuentro y él le había traicionado de la peor manera posible. Corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, dejándose caer de rodillas, en cualquier callejón.

Y allí gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes a aquello, las semanas, los meses… todo pasó para Alfred en medio de una nebulosa remojada en bourbón. Ese licor se convirtió en lo único que conseguía borrar de sus labios el sabor del inglés, borrar de su mente el recuerdo de su engaño. El recuerdo de que alguna vez lo quiso.<br>Los días se mezclaban con las tardes, y las tardes con las noches; el tiempo dejó de tener importancia ni significado para Alfred, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo enraizada que había estado su vida a ese eje fijo que era Arthur.

…Arthur. No había vuelto a verle desde entonces, aunque el inglés le había llamado tantas veces que las llamadas ya no podían almacenarse en su teléfono móvil. Al final, acabó arrojándolo por la ventana.  
>Cada cierto tiempo llegaba alguien a aporrear su puerta, casi echándola abajo en el proceso, pero él nunca habría; cuando volvían un par de veces más, el americano se recogía a sí mismo del suelo y se iba a otro lugar.<p>

…

Fue en un pequeño apartamento de Nevada. A pesar de haberse alejado tanto y tantas veces, ¿por qué el dolor no desaparecía?... ¿Por qué tenía que estar todo lleno de fotos de él?

Alfred se levantó tambaleándose del suelo, donde se había dejado caer, y avanzó torpemente entre una decena de botellas de bourbón. ¿De veras había bebido tanto? No parecía ser suficiente. El americano agarró una de las fotografías de la repisa con dedos temblorosos, mirándola a través de su vista nublada; no sabría decir si por las lágrimas o por el alcohol.

-A...Ar-thur…

Pronunciar su nombre le hizo quebrarse por completo. Arrojó la fotografía a un lado con furia, así como todo lo demás, a pesar de que destrozar todo lo que había en ese apartamento no le sirviera de nada. Por mucho que rompiera, que arrasara con todo, nada iba a mitigar un poco el dolor de haberle perdido. Alfred le amó con todo lo que tuvo, y justo eso se llevó Arthur con él…podía quedárselo, de todas formas, le pertenecía.  
>Alfred se dejó caer de nuevo contra la pared, refregándose los ojos con una mano, notando por primera vez la ausencia de Texas; no sabía dónde las había perdido, pero tampoco importaba. No iba a volver a usarlas. Ya…ya había decidido qué hacer.<p>

…

Le encontraron días después, echado sobre la cama, inmóvil. El piso estaba destrozado y todas las fotos echas pedazos, salvo una. Alfred la agarraba en la mano derecha antes de decidir dejar de existir.  
>No había daño en ese hecho, solo Alfred, no Estados Unidos, había desaparecido. El recipiente deshabitado que era ahora el cuerpo de la nación descansaría eternamente sin un alma humana en su interior, mientras Alfred se sumergía en un sueño placenteramente vacío. Sin recuerdos, sin sueños. Y sin dolor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

No había dejado de buscarle. Desde el mismo momento en el que se marchó de casa aquella mañana, no había dejado de buscarle.  
>Quería abrazarle, sentirle solo por un momento, suplicarle perdón una y mil veces por el daño que sabía que le había causado; sin embargo, por más que corrió ese día no pudo alcanzarle. Y su espalda perdiéndose por las calles de Londres fue lo último que vio de él.<p>

Había culpado a Francis de aquello, pero nadie supo que no tanto como se culpó a sí mismo. Arthur le buscó por días, semanas, meses… todo aquél tiempo durante el cual el rumor de su infidelidad fue corriendo entre las demás naciones como la pólvora encendida. Pero eso a Arthur no le importaba; solo necesitaba el perdón de Alfred, lo demás le daba exactamente igual.

Lo llamó al móvil incansablemente, hasta que un día al otro lado de la línea le contestó una voz robótica comunicándole que el teléfono estaba desconectado. Así empezó a seguirle el rastro, consciente de que el americano huía de él; Arthur sabía que era egoísta por su parte hacer que le escuchara después de lo que le había hecho, pero lo necesitaba. A Alfred. Aunque era un tópico echarle la culpa al alcohol de lo que había pasado, no había mentira en eso: un par de botellas de vino, un inglés extrañando a su amante y un francés aprovechado habían sido la mezcla idónea.

Y tenía que explicárselo, que no había sido su intención, que le amaba más que a nada, que esa noche había mirado los ojos del francés, azules, como los suyos, y había cedido ante sus ganas de volver a verlo y tenerlo cerca, dejando que Francis lo tocara.

Pero Alfred no estaba cuando Arthur iba a buscarlo, un apartamento tras otro, en los cuales fue encontrando cada vez más y más botellas de whisky americano.  
>Arthur empezó a asustarse enserio cuando en una de esas veces encontró a Texas, abandonadas entre un par de botellas de alcohol vacías; Alfred nunca dejaría sus gafas atrás de esa manera.<br>En el siguiente apartamento, en Ohio, estaba su chaqueta de aviador, manchada de bourbon, pero aun conservando su olor. Arthur enterró la cara entre la tela e inhaló profundamente, llenándose los pulmones con el olor de Alfred. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba más de lo que podía soportar.  
>Sus contactos le informaron que Alfred se dirigía a Nevada, y Arthur se puso en marcha.<p>

…esperaba encontrarlo de muchas maneras; se había imaginado su reencuentro de muchas formas, había esperado gritos, discusiones, palabras hirientes, incluso en sus esperanzas más remotas imaginó que él también lo echaría un poco de menos.  
>Lo que no esperaba era encontrar una casa destrozada, muebles hechos pedazos hasta quedar casi irreconocibles, fotos rotas en el suelo, mas botellas de whisky de las que podía contar. Y silencio. Un silencio aterrador, que hizo a Arthur temer lo peor.<p>

Aun así, cuando le vio tendido en la cama deshecha, con el cabello revuelto y la ropa sucia, pensó que solo estaba dormido. A medida que se fue acercando, se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien, Alfred no era silencioso cuando dormía, roncaba suavemente y bajito, y daba muchas vueltas. Y este Alfred no se movía, ni hacía ruido alguno.

Arthur se acercó a su lado, y lo movió suavemente para que despertara, mirando por fin el rostro que tanto había extrañado; tenía profundas ojeras tras esos ojos azules que esperaba con ansias que se abrieran, el cabello y la cara sucias. Al no obtener respuesta, el inglés lo llamó en voz alta, moviéndole un poco más fuerte.

Para la cuarta vez que le llamó, Arthur ya sabía en el fondo de su corazón que era inútil, Alfred no iba a despertar. Gritó, lo zarandeó y le abrazó con fuerza, pero Alfred, su Alfred, ya no estaba. Se había ido.  
>Alertado por los gritos, el chofer de Arthur subió al apartamento, encontrándose la escena. Fue él quien avisó al gobierno de Estados Unidos; Arthur no paraba de decir el nombre de Alfred entre sollozos, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la nación americana.<p>

El otro hombre puso una mano en el hombro de su país, haciendo que el inglés se tranquilizara un poco y soltara al americano, pasando a acariciar con suavidad los cabellos de este, sin que las lágrimas pararan de correr por su rostro, murmurando mil y una palabras de perdón. Recorrió con los dedos el brazo de Alfred hasta llegar a su mano, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla cerrada con fuerza, atrapando un papel en su interior.

Arthur deseó no haberlo abierto; era una foto, de cuando él y el americano habían ido a Nevada en uno de sus múltiples fines de semana románticos que a Alfred tanto le gustaban. En el reverso, las siete palabras que Arthur nunca podría borrar de su mente.

_I'll love you 'till I die._

* * *

><p>Llovía en Estados Unidos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Arthur supuso que hasta la tierra misma se sentía triste por la pérdida de aquél americano idiota. Dejaron el cuerpo de Alfred en un mausoleo privado dentro de la Casa Blanca, tras un entierro al que acudió todo el mundo, literalmente.<p>

El inglés sintió en todo momento los cuchicheos de las demás naciones a sus espaldas, pero ni siquiera se volvió a mirar cuando todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era gritarle a todas esas estúpidas naciones que amaba a Alfred más que a nada, que no se perdonaría nunca lo que había hecho porque no existía perdón posible. Por eso deseó que Mathew le hubiese golpeado cuando se paró frente a él, mirándole con furia contenida en sus acuosos ojos violetas, pero el canadiense terminó marchándose, llorando desconsolado en brazos de Cuba.

El francés se acercó a él por la espalda y puso una mano en su hombro, pero Arthur se sacudió violentamente alejándose de su contacto.

-No me toques.-susurró, mirado con ojos vacíos la puerta del mausoleo donde desde entonces descansaría la razón de su existencia. Y esa fue la última vez que vio a Francis.

Aferrado al recuerdo de Alfred, a la foto de ambos, Arthur se entregó al mismo licor que había acompañado a su amante los últimos días de su vida. Intentó beberse su dolor, abrazado a una chaqueta de aviador empapada con su olor, unas gafas de vista descansando sobre su pelo revuelto.  
>Ninguno de esos recuerdos podía aliviar un poco la quemazón en los bordes del agujero en su pecho.<p>

Debía haberlo esperado, se repetía una y otra vez, estar preparado para comerlo a besos cuando su americano cruzara la puerta de entrada el día de su vuelta. Y Alfred habría corrido a abrazarle, y a besarle, girando una y otra vez con él en brazos, mientras le repetía cuanto le había echado de menos. Cuánto le amaba.  
>Y hubieran vuelto a ese roble donde Alfred talló sus iniciales él último día que fueron felices, a pesar de que supo tan amargo como solo podía saber una despedida.<p>

Arthur se arrastró a la cama un día, cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más. También a él lo encontraron allí, encogido sobre una botella de whisky; una chaqueta sobre sus hombros, unas gafas sobre su pelo. Porque él también le amaría hasta la muerte.

* * *

><p>Y así, quizá, otro día.<p>

Otro año cualquiera.

En otro mundo un poco más perfecto…

Un joven de diecisiete años caminará despreocupadamente por el pasillo de un instituto americano, al inicio de un nuevo curso. Llevará una chaqueta de deporte, y un mechón rebelde desafiando las leyes de la gravedad en su flequillo rubio. Entonces, tal vez, otro chico rubio, inglés, entraría por ese mismo pasillo al mismo tiempo que el otro muchacho dobla la esquina. Tal vez se chocarán.

-_Wait!_ ¿C-cómo te llamas?

Y tal vez le preguntará su nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>fin... reviews? xD actualizare pronto la otra historia, ya que me dan las vacaciones -w-<strong>


End file.
